


【仏英/R】Gift

by RICE7



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: FrUK, M/M, aph
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RICE7/pseuds/RICE7
Summary: 黑历史（…）亚蒂有一、、软x





	【仏英/R】Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 黑历史（…）  
> 亚蒂有一、、软x

当弗朗西斯收到亚瑟打来的电话的时候，是在下午五点钟，那个时候他还没有下班，面前的电脑屏幕亮的刺目，说实在的——男人抱怨——他总会有一天被那个东西搞瞎。  
  
柯克兰的声音显得有些吞吞吐吐，和他扯着一些无关紧要的小事，直到最后才道出了生日快乐，接电话的时候弗朗西斯还在打着字，腾不出来手男人不得不将手机夹在肩窝和耳朵之间。  
  
一心两用显然不是他所擅长的，打字速度明显减慢，弗朗西斯却是掩藏不住自己眼底缓慢汇聚起的笑意，目光从显示屏上挪开，他的视线紧跟着落在了一侧的日记上。  
  
7月14。  
  
虽然他也抱怨过这个法国举国欢庆的日子在伦敦根本不算什么，而他还要被该死的工作折磨，但无疑在这种时候收到一条别扭的生日祝福是振奋人心，起码，男人比五分钟前的自己要精神很多。  
  
但，自有一套“读懂柯克兰”系统的法国人显然想到的不仅仅只有这么多，他于下一瞬将挂断了的电话搁在自己身侧，面上的笑意却是没有减少半分。  
  
就在刚刚不到五分钟的通话时间内，英国人接连三次提到了“回来”这个字眼，弗朗西斯可以毫无怀疑地确认。  
  
——他在盼着他回家。  
  
And there will be a surprise.  
  
——  
  
亚瑟·柯克兰发誓，如果上天把时间在倒退回半个小时前，他绝对不会鬼迷心窍地在已经拎着一个生日蛋糕的情况下，再拐到成人用品店里买回来这样一套衣服。  
  
好在那个店铺是无人店，不然他真的无法对着前台解释自己在挑东西时面上于无意中就飘起的红晕。  
  
男生不过只是刚好想起上一次他们做的时候，法国人亲吻着他的后颈呢喃着想看穿情趣衣的模样，于此时，面前刚好又出现了这样一个店铺。  
  
而这一天刚好又是弗朗西斯的生日。  
  
但亚瑟很快就后悔了，而那时候他已经将衣服差不多穿好了，说是穿好其实也算不了什么，因为它的布料实在少得可怜。  
  
除了从耳侧垂下的两支兔耳和堪堪包住臀部的短裙外，亚瑟就再也找不到其他可以遮挡躯体的东西……如果那个还不过手掌大的兔尾巴也算的话。  
  
——开锁声来的令人猝不及防。  
  
那一瞬间男生还在迟疑自己到底要不要将在自己手中的这个小东西毫不留情地从窗外扔出去，而下一刻，法国人的身影就出现在了玄关。  
  
亚瑟吓的差点没从沙发上跳起来，男生一下拽紧了身上仅仅只是为了遮挡的白衫，惊愕地侧眸望去。  
  
四目相对，那就像是翠绿的森林于紫蓝色的鸢尾花的交织，亚瑟·柯克兰很清楚地看见了弗朗西斯眸底一闪而过的惊讶，而后缓慢地被愉快和兴致替代。  
  
他看见他的嘴角于不经意间勾了勾。  
  
——  
  
而当他们刚陷入热恋的时候，弗朗西斯就发现自己这位可爱的恋人总能给他一些别致的惊喜，无论刻意与否，却总是能达到些许特别的效果。  
  
比如现在。  
  
软软垂在头两侧的长耳随着人头转动微微甩起些许弧度，从沙发的侧角望去法国人正好能看见亚瑟盘在一起的小腿，白皙匀称交缠在一起，那件白衬布料有些透，紧紧地贴在人身上，隐隐约约能看见胸前的红果。  
  
弗朗西斯不自觉地就滚了滚喉结。  
  
加速了几步走近，男人伸了手一把揽住亚瑟的腰，他强制性地掰过男生的下颚，对着唇就直直含了下去，舌尖于下一瞬如同游蛇一般滑入，弗朗西斯熟练地撬开牙关，开始撩拨起那片柔软。  
  
亚瑟很快就从当机的情况中回过神来，男生主动地松了齿伸出舌来纠缠，伸了手搂上弗朗西斯的脖颈，津液和呼吸在唇齿间交换，肌肤贴近间他轻轻蹭了蹭人的胡渣，对上他的目光。  
  
“…你怎么这么就快回来了？”  
  
银丝于分离间被扯长，在两人之间悬垂着，亚瑟伸了舌将丝勾了去，顺着舔过自己的唇畔，微微蹙了蹙眉道。  
  
“怎么…？难道不是小亚瑟你催促我回来的吗？”  
  
弗朗西斯低低地笑了声，指尖凑到男生挂在耳侧的绒长耳轻轻撩了撩，他于人耳侧小小地啾了一下他的耳垂，满意地看着它迅速攀红升温。  
  
“…唔，那还不是今天…”  
  
亚瑟眯了眯眸顺着人的意思侧了脖子，小声地哼了声，男生张了口想要解释，却是再度被人堵住了唇陷入热吻。  
  
微炽的指尖从掠过肩膀勾下外套，撩起肌肤一阵阵不自觉的轻颤，本就起不到什么遮挡作用的薄衬被简单褪下，露出人白皙的肌肤，亚瑟身子骨没肉，便是腰身都显得精瘦。  
  
男生的指尖一圈圈绕上柯克兰的乳晕，时不时扫过中间的乳粒揉捏，灵活的指在胸口轻戳着，一个个随之流窜而开的微小电流刺激地亚瑟不自觉偏过头喘息，弗朗西斯很快含上了人的喉结，像是吮吸美味一般舔啃。  
  
他带着些许温热的掌心肆意的在亚瑟的身上游走着，撩拨起人一阵又一阵的颤栗，亲吻一路向下，在锁骨处又刻意停滞了好一会儿，色气的吮吸声在人舌尖勾上乳尖的一瞬倏的变得明显，亚瑟随即轻吟一声，身体整个陷入沙发内。  
  
“哈…哈啊…那一边…”  
  
他几乎是下意识地顺着欲望发了声，回过神的时候弗朗西斯早已付诸了行动，两指熟练地捏住人另一侧的乳尖揉捻，连带着轻轻的按压，刺激出人一声又一声的喘息。   
  
柯克兰不自觉地一颗一颗解着人身上的纽扣，弗朗西斯的衬衣在人快速几下直接从沙发滑落到了地上，男人垂在他肌肤上的发梢弄的他发痒，和令人颤栗的快感混合在了一起。  
  
“呃…弗朗西斯，怎么了吗？”  
  
一旦两人打的火热，突兀的停止几乎是不可能发生的事情，本半眯着眸的男生于下一刻睁了眼，有些疑惑地望向莫名就停了手的某人。  
  
“客厅里没有润滑剂，亲爱的小少爷。”  
  
起了身亲了亲人的侧脸，弗朗西斯摊了摊手道，却是啃着他的唇再度吮吸了一会儿，亚瑟沉默了片刻，却是不知道如此简单的一个问题对方为什么要刻意提起。  
  
“那就去卧…”  
  
他离了对方的亲吻开口，但倏地被人的指尖点住了唇，弗朗西斯晃悠起唇朝着他笑了笑，伸手指了指放在桌上的蛋糕。  
  
“不过我发现了这个，你买回来的…不是吗？”  
  
“…”  
  
亚瑟就这么沉默地看着他几下解开绳子，将那在白色奶油上清清楚楚写着“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦生日快乐”的蛋糕拿出来，然后挖下一小块来，轻轻涂抹在自己的唇侧。  
  
完了，我好不容易挑来的蛋糕…  
  
他有些欲哭无泪地想，却是被人夹杂着黏腻甜味的吻扯回了心思，冰凉的奶油被人舌舔去，后又在两人的口腔中软化，随着交互的津液从嘴角流出些许，顺着下颚淌下。  
  
“小亚瑟，你觉得这像什么？”  
  
“别太过分了死胡子…！”  
  
在人带着调笑意味的发言传到自己耳朵中时亚瑟·柯克兰就黑了脸，随着还有一直高温不降的耳尖，他象征似地捶了一下面前人的后背，不满地嘟囔道。  
  
“知道了——。”  
  
法国人刻意拖长了音调，显然是依旧有占便宜的意思，他手上不知何时又挖了一块奶油，仔仔细细地涂在了人刚刚被抚慰过的乳尖上，冰凉刺激下，弗朗西斯能感受到亚瑟不自觉地颤抖。  
  
而原本是扶着对方腰际的另一只手与同一时刻向着下摆滑去，男人轻轻扯了扯人极短的裙，连带着内裤一并弄下，露出了对方早已高昂起了的下体，掌心覆上的一瞬他小小地抠挖了一下铃口，果不其然换来人的一个轻颤。  
  
轻笑了声他俯下身再度含住了面前的乳尖细细吮吸，一点一点地舔去被抹在他身上的奶油，恰好的甜味从味蕾上清晰传来，亚瑟愈发明显地喘息落在耳畔，他感受到自己的下身又是一阵肿胀。  
  
“…啧，甜。”  
  
男人故意般发出了极其明显的赞叹声，手掌在人跟着升温的背脊上游走。可恶的恶趣味，亚瑟用力咬了咬牙在内心暗骂，却是苦于身体沉溺于下体被抚慰的快感中，发不出富含威胁性的语句。  
  
“该死…哈啊，你正经一点…”  
  
声线早已变得溢满情欲，被撩拨上火的人喘息着回应道，对方有技巧的玩弄使自己的下体愈发兴奋，高高昂着不说，顶端也跟着不自觉就溢出了些许浑白色的液体。  
  
“什么嘛，都这么兴奋了。”  
  
随意伸出手将掌心整个按入蛋糕内，直至整个手心都是可见的乳白色，男人一瞬再度握住了柯克兰的下身，冰凉刺激地人一个激灵，接着又是刻意的描摹和摩擦，巨大的快感一瞬流窜全身，差点没使亚瑟直接软在沙发里。  
  
“好冰…哈唔…哈…”  
  
男生小声轻哼了一声，喘息着下意识用手挡着面颊，他整个身体都陷在了沙发内，头高高抬着使后颈完全贴入沙发的靠背内。  
  
终是收拾完胸口的奶油，弗朗西斯随着感觉肆意抠撩玩弄着亚瑟的下体，男生于下一刻上送了身子轻轻咬了咬柯克兰的耳垂，随后在他的脖侧留下细细密密的舔吻。  
  
“这就像你已经射过一次了一样，啧啧。”  
  
他附在男生耳边轻声道，不自觉哈出的热气引地人耳廓一片濡湿，连着灿金色的发梢也跟着粘附在耳侧，望着面前人一副沦陷在情欲中的模样他笑着眯了眯眸，在人嘴角再度轻啾了口。  
  
“帮哥哥解开，我腾不出手。”  
  
他小声命令道，说着轻轻舔了舔柯克兰的嘴角。  
  
这个该死的混蛋…！  
  
亚瑟又一次磨了一下牙齿，他已经可以感受到自己的后穴起了反应在不断收缩，他不得不承认自己的身体在言语的刺激下变得更加敏感，人的每一个动作都能被清晰感受到，而后转化成刺激和快意窜入他的脑海。  
  
不自觉间，男生将手伸向了对方的裤腰，熟练地解开皮带他将拉链一瞬拉开，“啪嗒。”那是裤子随着重力自由落体到地上的声音。  
  
短裙和着内裤被弗朗西斯再度勾下，滑过膝盖从脚踝处脱落，男人还坏心地在人玫瑰花纹身上小小地戳了戳，成功引来了亚瑟的一声轻哼。  
  
“饿了吗…？”  
  
他伸了手从蛋糕上在挖下来一小块奶油，乳白在亚瑟因情欲而变得湿漉水灵的瞳眸前晃了晃，弗朗西斯笑了声，拖起人的臀将他的双腿打开，膝关节卡住防止滑落下法国人直接伸了手，将裹着奶油的指节没入人体内。  
  
因为充足的前戏，没入的过程十分顺利，穴口一瞬就含住了一个指节吞吐，但法国人还是感受到身下人用力一个颤抖，双臂下意识地就缠上了自己的脖子。  
  
“嘶…好凉…”  
  
亚瑟皱着眉小声咕哝着，身躯于一瞬无意识地自动躬起，异物入侵感和冰凉被清晰地反映到脑海中，他倒抽了一口凉气。  
  
“一会儿就好了，等一等。”  
  
弗朗西斯再度亲吻起人的面颊，而后转移到脖颈和锁骨上，在原先就有着红痕的肌肤上又留下更多深浅不一的吻痕，他于同一时间勾动着手指，在穴口的四周摸索，涂抹上白色的奶油。  
  
探入温度不低的穴内，乳白没过多久就软化了，将后穴搞得黏糊糊的，亚瑟张着嘴小声溢出几下悦耳的喘息，穴口主动地收缩将手指往更深的地方带。  
  
这显然是弗朗西斯乐意看见的场面，显然，在面前的人儿腰窝被他玩弄得软塌塌的时候，他就已经快要忍不住了，男人冒有些进地一下再加入了两根手指，三指撑着穴壁一下一下地扩张着。  
  
“哈…哈啊…”  
  
早已被情欲充斥亚瑟·柯克兰伏在人的身上发出了一声又一声喘息，后穴却是完美地纳入三根手指，他的额间已经渗出些许汗渍，视线迷朦间亚瑟一眼望见弗朗西斯微微皱着的眉头，主动地伸了手替人拉下内裤抚慰。  
  
咕啾咕啾的抽水声随着对方手指模仿起性交的动作时就在客厅内响了起来，透色的液体和奶油混合在一起，于人刻意的抠挖摩擦下流出越来越多，沾湿了弗朗西斯的手，混合着亚瑟难耐的喘息声，整个空间都似乎带上了淫靡的意味。  
  
“进…进来吧…哈啊弗朗西斯…”  
  
男生仰了脑袋任由人叼着自己的喉结吮吸，手指在人早已饱胀的巨大下再度摩擦了几下，喉咙里终是溢出一声呻吟。  
  
那富含情欲的一声对于法国人来说显然是巨大的刺激，将自己的粗大抵上穴口他并没有停留研磨多久，在充分的扩张下长驱直入直直顶在了最深处，身体仿佛被贯穿，亚瑟咕哝着呜咽了一声，彻底收紧了穴壁。  
  
“哈…小少爷你咬的真紧。”  
  
泄出一声舒服的轻叹，弗朗西斯又一次纠缠住人唇齿，呼吸碎乱下他们再度交换了一个深吻，他缓慢地移动着，做着浅浅的抽插。  
  
肠壁内紧缩的皱褶和不断分泌出的透色液体，混杂着快软化成水一般的奶油，亚瑟的后穴在不自觉地张合收缩，像是轻嘬着弗朗西斯的下体，柯克兰随即扭动起了腰际，开始迎合人的撞击。  
  
冲击在变得愈来愈激烈，从原先只是浅浅的抽送变成了一下又一下大力的撞击，弗朗西斯的性器于快速抽动间几乎是要带出穴内的媚肉，然后再狠狠撞进去，用力摩擦撑大着肠壁的皱褶。  
  
黏腻的水声和肉体撞击声含着柯克兰几乎是收不住的喘息，不断有液体从交合的地方涌出来，顺着臀部下流，最终淤积在沙发上。  
  
“哈…唔，唔啊…！”  
  
在亚瑟控制不住地蜷起脚趾，后穴用力收缩了一下时，弗朗西斯一瞬差点没有被巨大的快感弄射，柯克兰的呻吟自然而然地上了一个八度，从敏感点奔涌而开的快感差点没冲击地男生直接彻底酥软下去，而喘息紧  
跟着变得越来越急促和明显。  
  
找到了。  
  
敏感点的位置完全暴露在自己的脑海里，法国人得意地勾了一下嘴角，调整好方向他将前端不断对准了那个小点攻击研磨，重戳轻捅般反复刺激着身下的人。  
  
亚瑟的呻吟变得十分甜腻，因过分巨大的快感而转化成小声的呜咽咕哝在喉咙里，小穴十分给力地反应着卖力的抽插，每一次收缩吮吸都让弗朗西斯忍不住地轻哼，引地下体愈发饱胀。  
  
柯克兰几乎是瞬间就溢出了生理泪水，汇聚在眼角处凝成晶莹的泪珠，而后被法国人小心翼翼地舔去。  
  
“小少爷…我可以内射吗…？”  
  
轻叹着男人附在柯克兰的耳侧呢喃着，他将扶着对方腰的手再度转移到他的下体上揉搓摩擦着，指尖坏心地抠挖着铃口，勾起本就溢出来些许的白浊，刺激对方早已饱胀的柱身。  
  
“可…哈啊可以，呜…”

神经末梢在快感不断的刺激下亚瑟几乎是快要彻底沉溺，男生胡乱地答应着，却是于下一瞬倏地一个剧烈的颤抖，不自觉就唤起了面前人的名字。

“弗，弗朗西斯…我快要…快要…”  
  
被长时间进攻着脆弱的一点，在最后关头还被握住了前端摩擦，这对于亚瑟来说可以说是一种莫大的刺激，男生的喘息变得越来越急切，整个身体软塌塌地沉在沙发内，肌肤早已泛上了淡淡的粉红.

他一瞬带起了些许哭腔，喉咙里咕哝出一声呜咽眼底早已氤氲着雾气，如同小兽般湿漉漉的目光落在弗朗西斯身上，惹得人喉咙又是一阵不自觉的吞咽。

“要射了吗？可以噢。”

男人附在对方耳边呢喃，身下跟着加速了冲刺，大开大合地撞击着亚瑟脆弱的一点，同时发出几声难耐的喘息，他的下体在不断地胀大，将穴口撑的大开时自己也快濒临界点。

“哈…唔，嗯啊…哈啊…！！”

在人一次用力的深顶下，直直戳到敏感点上亚瑟的身躯一瞬紧绷起来，背脊用力挺起他发出一声愉悦的呻吟，锁不住的铃口几乎是同时喷涌而出一大股浑白的精液。  
  
连锁反应下男生的小穴剧烈地收缩，紧紧咬住弗朗西斯的巨大，闷哼一声法国人捏住对方的下颚再度含上人唇，饱胀的下体几乎也是颤抖在他穴内射出炽热的液体。  
  
激烈的喷射，疲软，未褪的余韵。  
  
两人都是剧烈地喘息着，在柯克兰的嘴角再度印上一吻，法国人将自己已经软下的下体从人穴内抽出，不自觉带出了些许浑白，沙发被他们搞的一片狼籍，到处都是湿哒哒的液体。  
  
亚瑟于下一瞬被弗朗西斯勾住腰和膝盖窝，身体一瞬悬空他不得不防止穴内的液体流下，男人一步一步地走向浴室，而他只得紧紧勾住人的脖子伏在胸口以防摔落。  
  
“…生日快乐，死胡子。”  
  
他几乎是窝在人怀里道，面上的红晕还未消退，声线甚至还有着之前的甜腻，弗朗西斯嘴角一勾，在人额角上落下一吻。  
  
“谢谢，我亲爱的。”  
  
“只是可惜了蛋糕…”  
  
亚瑟有些失望地说道，法国人噗嗤一声笑了出来，这简直是自家爱人难得的可爱时刻。  
  
“没事，哥哥我已经尝到了最棒的生日礼物了。”  
  
“对了——你的兔耳朵真牢固…我刚刚看见有一个毛茸茸的圆球滚到茶几下面去了，那是什么…？”  
  
再次撩了撩人长长的垂耳，弗朗西斯挑了挑眉，故作无意一般于不经意间提及。  
  
“把那个东西扔掉…！！！”  
  
“…不要——小少爷，下次穿给我看吧，嗯？”  
  
他再度啾了啾柯克兰红透了的耳尖。  
  
…该死的。  
  
亚瑟不知道第几次咬牙切齿。  
  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
